Charlotte
Charlotte, alias The Observer or (as seen in Home) The Witness, is a small, round and chubby looking oncilla. Despite it's young and harmless apperance, the Observer is the wisest entity in the world of OFF. She appears in UNKNOWN as well as the OFF fangames CLUELESS, a clue-collecting horror-title, and HOME, which takes place after the Judge's Ending of OFF. This makes the Observer the first character that hasn't appeared in the original game, but made apperances in multiple fangames. Appearance and Personality As previously mentioned, the Observer has the apperance of a small, almost cartoon-like, coal-black kitten. Her eyes, that are far too big for her head, have a permanent look of sheer terror and her mouth is always left open in awe or fear. The Observer is very naive. However, she tries her best to do what she feels is right to keep the world safe from danger, even if most people don't quite take her seriously. The Observer is especially determined and strong-willed. She chooses to use her wits over her abilities, though that doesn't mean that she's weak at all. She is presented as the longest lasting battle in UNKNOWN and one of the hardest boss battles in HOME. The Observer's Speech Warning: This section may contain spoilers. The Observer's speech is different in each fangame she had made an apperance in. Unknown In UNKNOWN, the Observer speaks similar to the Judge, only not as overly exaggarated. After her struggle with Seneca in the warehouse of Zone 2, her speech degrades to a broken, toddler-like grammar. It might suggest temporary weakness or even brain-damage from Seneca's assault. However, as she recovers, it's most likely weakness. Clueless In Clueless, the Observer uses the same type of vocabulary that the Observer used after being assaulted by Seneca in UNKNOWN. The reason as of why is unknown. Home In Home, the Observer Speaks the same way in clueless. Her add-on is known as Psi. History Warning: This section may contain MAJOR spoilers. Home The Observer is a creation of Hugo and she thus addresses him as her father rather than an owner in all of her apperances. The Observer and Hugo were best friends before the Queen threw the Observer out in attempt to keep Hugo safe. She didn't manage to see Hugo again before he became the Batter and she witnessed the death of the Queen and the Batter's past self before the Judge's ending. She becomes silent as she mourns her father's death and the fact that she couldn't save him. She keeps those memories even though the game restarts with the Judge as the player's puppet. She witnesses the Judge fight alongside the Batter in Zone 2 and mistakes the Judge for an enemy, thus attacking him when he discovers her in the library of Zone 4. She is lastly discovered by the Batter and killed in order to be silenced. Due to a falling out between her creator and the creator of HOME, she was removed and replaced by Edna. UNKNOWN The Observer is a creation of Hugo and she thus addresses him as her father rather than an owner in all of her apperances. The Observer and Hugo were best friends before the Queen threw the Observer out in attempt to keep Hugo safe. She didn't manage to see Hugo again before he became the Batter and she witnessed the death of the Queen and the Batter's past self before the Batter's ending. She is one of the sole survivors within the purification after the switch was turned OFF, but the world stayed intact. The other survivors are Zacharie and Bandit. She appears to help the player past an obstacle in Zone 1 and is fully discovered by Zacharie and the Judge in Zone 2. She knows Zacharie's intentions of putting a stop to Seneca, who had taken over the world of OFF after the switch was flipped. After fighting him for a test, she is impressed with him and tells him to go on his quest before disappearing. She is seen again within the warehouse of Zone 2 where she is pursued and cornered by Seneca, who seems to have developed infatuation for her due to her round eyes and head. She is beaten by Seneca in attempt to get her to submit to his empire, but she remains in Zacharie's side and is found in a miserable condition. Quotes like "No, I want you closer." from Seneca's side suggest that she has also possibly been raped. Trivia